The Attack of the Maneater
by Bagelove
Summary: A teenage girl finds a glowing red stone. She picks it up and it turns her into a demon, a man-eating demon! What can Buffy and the Scoobies do???
1. Teaser

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: the attack of the man-eater!!  
  
Author: Buffy-Freak  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters from BTVS that you recognise. Joss Whedon does.  
  
Distribution: Please ask me first.  
  
Note: This would have taken place in BTVS during season 2/3.  
  
Reviews: Please please please please review after reading, even if you think it was total bollocks. I like flames. They give me advice for further writing.  
  
This was written in script form, just in case you can't tell, so in some areas it is difficult to understand (stage directions, etc.). Here we go!:  
  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer: the attack of the man-eater!!  
  
Teaser  
  
To start we see a man and a woman walking around a dark street. They kiss, he holds her from behind and...  
  
Male Vampire: (In human form) What a pretty neck you have! (He changes to a vampire but she doesn't notice)  
  
The woman giggles. Then you see the back of Buffy walking towards them clutching a stake in one hand.  
  
Buffy: Honestly! Don't you guys ever change your lines?  
  
Woman: Buzz off, you squirt! Can't you see we're busy! Aren't we darl... (she notices the vampire) Arghhh! What the hell are you?!  
  
Vampire: I'm hungry and you're dinner, sweetie-pie!  
  
Buffy: In your dreams, Jack ass!  
  
A kick here and a punch there, then a roll, a hit, on the floor and stab! (Vampire then no vampire!!)  
  
Woman: Wow, thanks! You saved my life! What was that...that thing?  
  
Buffy: Well...you know men...showing the devil inside and all that!  
  
Woman: Yeah...whatever...  
  
Buffy: You go home now! And leave the men alone for a while. (laugh)  
  
Woman: Well thanks again!  
  
Buffy: No probs!  
  
Buffy exits. Woman walks away and camera follows. She sees a glowing red stone.  
  
Woman: Woah! It's so...so beautiful!  
  
As she reaches to pick it up it glows brighter and brighter. She picks it up and it jumps into her mouth. You see a red glow go down her throat and then into her body. Her skin turns scaly and red. She grows twice her size in muscle and height, but she still has her dyed long blue hair, with huge teeth. She picks up a teenage, high school boy from the streets. He is sucked into her body and she grows again! She roars and shakes her blue mane.  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
&  
Theme Tune  
  
Review please, so far! The next chapter will be up in no time!! It's already written I just have to type it up! You can comment on what you think should happen next, but I've already written the next scene. I have writer's block for scene 2 so you can give me your ideas after reading scene 1!! If you liked this or like reading Buffy fan fiction, may I recommend the author Lucinda on this website. I don't know her personally but her stuff is amazing, especially 'Dark Summer'. Thanks for reading this, but thank you even more if you have reviewed it!!!!! 


	2. Scene1 In the library or Tonsil Tennis!

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: the attack of the man-eater!!  
  
Author: Buffy-Freak  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters from BTVS that you recognise. Joss Whedon does.  
  
Distribution: Please ask me first.  
  
Note: This would have taken place in BTVS during season 2/3.  
  
Pairings: Willow +Oz, Xander + Cordellia, Buffy + Angel  
  
Reviews: Please please please please review after reading, even if you think it was total bollocks. I like flames. They give me advice for further writing, but that doesn't mean you have to flame me :-)...  
  
This was written in script form, just in case you can't tell, so in some areas it is difficult to understand (stage directions, etc.). Here we go!:  
  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer: the attack of the man-eater!!  
  
Act 1 Scene 1  
  
Setting: School Library Who's there?: Buffy, Giles, Willow, Oz, and Xander  
  
Buffy: So you've heard of David's disappearance to, huh? Angel told me about it last night, after coming back from patrol. It must of happened just after I'd staked my third vamp or so.......  
  
Xander: How's dead boy doing, anyhow?  
  
Buffy and Giles both look at him sternly. He backs off. Cordelia comes rushing in.  
  
Cordelia: Did you hear about David Nickles? Nobody has seen him since yesterday afternoon!  
  
Buffy: We know! What do you know about him?  
  
Cordelia: He used to always hang around me when I was with the other girls. He was actually kinda cute come to think of it.  
  
Xander: But not that cute, right? (Jealously)  
  
Cordelia: Well...not as cute as you...if that's what you mean.  
  
Xander: Good!  
  
They have a quick kiss!  
  
Willow: Eeew! That's gross just doing...that...in front of us all.  
  
Oz: Why? We do it.  
  
Willow: Well...I don't mind...with you!  
  
They also have a quick kiss.  
  
Willow: No...Oz...This isn't the place. This is important.  
  
Giles: Okay! Has everybody finished?! Look, this is serious.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, Giles is right you guys.  
  
Giles looks at her, happy that she sees some sense.  
  
Buffy, contd.: David didn't just disappear, and he wouldn't run away from the life that he was leading. Something happened to him last night, and I've got a feeling it's got nothing to do with vamps...  
  
Giles is amazed at the way his slayer was analysing all the information. She was usually just the one that listened to the bad guy's strengths and weaknesses, then went in there and did her job.  
  
Giles: You're right. (He ponders on it for a second. He says the following half to himself) You don't go missing when you're bitten. You're either found dead or walk around at night...dead.  
  
Buffy: Sooo...., it must be a demon, then.  
  
Giles: Most likely, yes (in that English way that he does, and he takes of his glasses, the way that he does when he's thinking).  
  
Xander and Cordellia are kissing again.  
  
Giles: Can't you two ever stop and listen?!?!  
  
Willow: Don't you know how serious and possibly,...most likely dangerous this situation is? But no! All you two can do is sit there and play tonsil tennis!!!  
  
Willow runs out the room crying. Oz follows her.  
  
Oz: Willow!  
  
Cordellia: What's wrong with her?  
  
Buffy sighs and leaves too.  
  
Xander: (to Giles) Sorry!  
  
He turns to Cordellia and shrugs his shoulders and departs as well.  
  
Cordellia: What's up with them?  
  
Giles, now with his glasses back on, rolls his eyes.  
  
And CUT!  
  
So, what do you think so far?? Please review! I love all comments! I need your help for scene two! What do you think should happen next? I will mix up all of yours and some of mine and have scene two ready for you as soon as you post your ideas for me to use!! I repeat, if you like reading Buffy fan-fiction, read some of Lucinda's work. I do not know her personally, but I have read her work and it is truly amazing! C ya nxt time, Buffy-Freak. :- ) 


End file.
